Allison Janney
Allison Janney est une actrice américaine, née le 19 novembre 1959 à Boston (Massachusetts) aux Etats-Unis. Biographie (à venir...) Vie privée (à venir...) Filmographie Films * 1989 : Who Shot Patakango? : Miss Penny * 1994 : Dead Funny : Jennifer * 1994 : Deux cow-boys à New York (The Cowboy Way) : la technicienne du NYPD * 1994 : Wolf : une invité * 1994 : Miracle sur la 34e rue (Miracle on 34th Street) de Les Mayfield : la femme dans le magasin * 1995 : Heading Home * 1996 : Flux : Heather * 1996 : Mariage ou Célibat (Walking and Talking) de Nicole Holofcener : Gum Puller * 1996 : À table (Big Night) de Campbell Scott & Stanley Tucci : Ann * 1996 : Faithful ''de Paul Mazursky : Saleslady * 1996 : L'Associé (''The Associate) de Donald Petrie : Sandy * 1997 : Anita Liberty : la gynécologue * 1997 : Parties intimes (Private Parts) de Betty Thomas : Dee Dee * 1997 : Ice Storm (The Ice Storm) de Ang Lee : Dot Halford * 1997 : Julian Po : Lilah Leech * 1998 : Primary Colors ''de Mike Nochols : Miss Walsh * 1998 : L'Objet de mon affection (''The Object of My Affection) de Nicholas Hytner : Constance Miller * 1998 : Les Imposteurs (The Impostors) de Stanley Tucci : Maxine * 1998 : 6 jours, 7 nuits (Six Days Seven Nights) Ivan Reitman : Marjorie, la patronne de Robin * 1998 : Celebrity de Woody Allen : Evelyn Isaacs * 1999 : Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer (Ten Things I Hate About You) de Gil Junger : Mme Perky * 1999 : Belles à mourir (Drop Dead Gorgeous) de Michael Patrick Jann : Loretta * 1999 : American Beauty ''de Sam Mendes : Barbara Fitts * 1999 : ''The Debtors * 2000 : Leaving Drew : Paula * 2000 : Auto Motives : Grechen * 2000 : Nurse Betty de Neil LaBute : Lyla Branch * 2002 : Rooftop Kisses (mini film) de Andrew Bernstein : Melissa * 2002 : The Hours de Stephen Daldry : Sally Lester * 2003 : Le Monde de Nemo (Finding Nemo) de Andrew Stanton & Lee Unkrich : Peach (voix) * 2003 : L'École de la vie (How to Deal) : Lydia Martin * 2003 : Chicken Party : Barbara Strasser * 2004 : Piccadilly Jim : * 2004 : Winter Solstice ''de Josh Sternfeld : Molly Ripkin * 2005 : ''Strangers with Candy : Alice * 2005 : The Chumscrubber : Allie Stiffle * 2005 : Our Very Own : Joan Whitfield * 2006 : Nos voisins, les hommes (Over the Hedge) de Tim Johnson & Karey Kirkpatrick : Gladys (voix) * 2007 : Hairspray de Adam Shankman : Prudy Pingleton * 2008 : Juno de Jason Reitman : Bren MacGuff * 2009 : Away We Go de Sam Mendes : Lily * 2009 : Life During Wartime de Todd Solondz : Trish * 2011 : Mr. Sunshine de Matthew Perry, Marc Firek & Alex Barnow: Crystal Cohen * 2011 : La Couleur des sentiments (The Help) de Tate Taylor : Charlotte Phelan * 2011 : Margaret de Kenneth Lonergan : Wounded Woman * 2012 : Mille mots (A Thousand Words) de Brian Robbins : * 2012 : Struck By Lightning de Brian Dannelly : Sheryl Phillips * 2013 : Cet été-là (The Way, Way Back) de Nat Faxon et Jim Rash : Betty * 2013 : Bad Words de Jason Bateman : Dr. Bernice Deagan * 2014 : Tammy de Ben Falcone : Deb * 2014 : Les Mots pour lui dire (The Rewrite) de Marc Lawrence * 2015 : DUFF : Le faire-valoir de Ari Sandel : Dottie Piper * 2015 : Les Minions de Kyle Balda & Pierre Coffin : Madge Nelson (voix) * 2015 : Spy de Paul Feig : Elaine Crocker * 2016 : Tallulah de Sian Heder : Margo * 2016 : La Fille du train de Tate Taylor : Officier Riley * 2016 : Miss Peregrine et les Enfants particuliers (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) de Tim Burton : Dr. Golan Séries * 1993 : Blind Spot : Doreen * 1993–1995 : Haine et Passion (The Guiding Light) : Ginger * 1997 : Au risque de te perdre (... First Do No Harm) : Dr Melanie Abbasac * 1997 : Path to Paradise: The Untold Story of the World Trade Center Bombing : Assistant District Attorney * 1998 : David and Lisa : Alix * 1999–2006 : À la Maison-Blanche (The West Wing) : C.J. Cregg * 2001 : Affaires de femmes (A Girl Thing) : Kathy McCormack * 2010 : Lost : la mère de Jacob * 2013-présent : Mom : Bonnie * 2013– : Masters of Sex : Margaret Scully Distinctions * Primetime Emmy Awards 2015 pour la Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans Mom. Voix françaises (à venir...) Sources * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allison_Janney Notes (à venir...) Références (à venir...) Navigation sur le Site (à venir...) en:Allison Janney ro:Actori#Allison Janney Catégorie:Acteurs/Actrices Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Personnes